The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts with Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi, Villamax and Kegler were watching over it. Villamax: Look at the civilians, Kegler. As long as our ranger friends are here, Terra Venture will always be safe. Kegler: Yes, Villamax. And let's not forget about the Mirinoi Village. Villamax: Indeed, My friend. And let's hope no harm comes to anyone. Kegler: Right. Suddenly, The Psycho Rangers returned from their demise. Psycho Red: We're back, Now it's time for our revenge! Psycho Green: But how're we going to gain revenge on the Rangers?! They destroyed us once! Psycho Silver: And worst of all, They made fools out of us! Psycho Yellow: There must be a way to destroy them! Psycho Blue: Yeah, But how will we beat them? Psycho Red: I hate to say it, But we'll need Dr. Eggman's help. Psycho Pink: Good idea. Psycho Red: But first, Time to give these people a horror to remember us by! With that said, They begin their rampage all around the village of Mirinoi and at Terra Venture. Kegler: Oh no, The Psycho Rangers have returned! Villamax: I'm afraid Leo and the others will need help, We must return to Earth for reinforcements! And so, Villamax and Kegler took their space pod and leave Mirinoi for Earth. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Riku (V.O.): The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture! Suddenly back on Earth, There was a crash landing site not too far from Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, What was that? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know, But we better contact Robbie and the others. Just as Robbie and his friends gathered together, They investigated the crash landing site. Mordecai: Dude, What the heck is that!? Rigby: I have no idea. Then, Villamax and Kegler came out of the space pod. Twilight Sparkle: Villamax! Kegler! Villamax: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset, Starlight! (as he and Kegler hugged them) My old friends, It is good to see you again. Kegler: And those must be the Data Squad Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: That's right, Kegler. And we're one of them now. Spike: What brings you guys all the way from Mirinoi? Villamax: Much trouble I'm afraid, Spike. The Psycho Rangers are back. Robbie Diaz: What!? When did this happen? Kegler: When they first came to Mirinoi in spirit, Terra Venture is in great danger. Starlight Glimmer: Let's meet back at Cyberspace, Pit and Palutena will know what to do. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Digit is showing everyone Digital Map. Digit: Hey, Fellas. Look what I've made. Sunset Shimmer: What is that, Digit? Digit: I present to you the Cyberspace's very own Digital Map, It leads to every location at any place or planet. Just then, The Digital Map shows the danger at Terra Venture on Mirinoi showing Emerl's image as a sign as a call for help. Twilight Sparkle: (strained gasping as Spike closed her mouth) Mordecai: Woah, So that's Terra Venture! And the map is sending Emerl for help. Emerl: I know! I can't believe it either! The map has never called me before! Spike: I'm sure that's not why she looks... Like that. Rigby: Hey, Twilight. You okay? Twilight Sparkle: (babbles) Actually, It is. Well, it's that and the fact that you're being called to Terra Venture! I mean, What the heck could be going on there?! You want me to come with you?! No. I shouldn't. The map just called you for a reason, Right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of you! Because it's never called just one of us before. (nervous chuckle) Starlight Glimmer: You'll have to get use to Twilight, Amy. She's always like that sometimes. Amy Rose: I notice, Starlight. Emerl: I also wasn't nervous before, But now... Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. For all we know, It's something small. Like maybe Deviot is back from the dead again. Or Captain Mutiny and his crew have returned. Spike: Or, You know, Maybe it could be a possibility of Trakeena returning. Twilight Sparkle: No! That's just crazy! The Lost Galaxy Rangers would never fight Trakeena (beat) Again. Villamax: Palutena, What do you make of what Digit crated? Lady Palutena: Digit created the Digital Map to select any Ranger for the job, Villamax. And Emerl has been chosen for this mission. Digit: It's true, It'll automatically select one Ranger for the mission, While the rest of the Rangers will support the one Ranger who was selected for the mission. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I guess it's fair enough. Villamax: Then it's decided, We must go to Mirinoi at Terra Venture at once. The rest will be interlay up to you, Emerl. Once you trust your heart, You'll know what to do. Emerl: Okay, Villamax. Let's get moving. Altogether: Yeah! So, The Data Squad Rangers packed their belongings for their journey to Terra Venture. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman had created his new robot called "Egg-Chanter". Dr. Eggman: I have a job for you, Egg-Chanter. Use your staff to hypnotize the Galaxy Rangers as your puppets, And make sure you'll enslave all in Mirinoi including Terra Venture. Egg-Chanter: Yes, Master. Orbot: Are you sure it's a good idea, Doctor? Cubot: Besides, The Rangers will stop us like they always do. Dr. Eggman: Not to worry, Boys. I've already have a plan to make sure this doesn't fail. Orbot: Are you sure you know what to do, Egg-Chanter? Egg-Chanter: Of course I do, I'll use my staff to make the Galaxy Rangers my servants. Inside the space colony suite, Villamax spoke with Robbie and his friends. Villamax: As you can see, Data Squad Rangers. There is only one weapon that any Black Ranger from Palutena's prophecy can possess and him or her alone will be able to use wisely. Robbie Diaz: I see. Villamax: It is called the Savage Sword, And Emerl is the only Black Ranger capable of controlling the Darkness of any dark weapons such as the Savage Sword. Kegler: I hope you're ready, Emerl. It's a dangerous task you must take. Emerl: You bet, I'll do whatever it takes to earn the Savage Sword. Mordecai: We're with you, Emerl. Princess Marina: Only to protect Mirinoi and Terra Venture. Amy Rose: We're all in this together. So, Emerl took off on the mission. Along the way, Emerl came inside the space colony suite who was ready for some training. Emerl: (sighs) Alright, Let's do it. ???: Psst! As Emerl looked around, He kept hearing a sound. ???: Pssst! Then, He can see Twilight appearing in the form as a floating head. Emerl: Twilight? Is that you? Where's the rest of you're body, And how are you here as a floating head? Twilight Sparkle (floating head): (quickly) I'm not. I'm still with the others. It's an easy communication. I'll show you later. Anyway, Enough about me. I had to check on you. Not in a meddling kind of way! In a friendly "how's it going?" kind of way. So, How's it going? Emerl: (sighs) Not great. I think the problem might be with the Psycho Rangers. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): Oh, No, That's terrible! I mean, What makes you say that? Emerl: You know how some people say nothing's wrong, But you can tell something's definitely wrong? Twilight Sparkle (floating head): (nervously) Noooooo... Heh. Emerl: That's basically what Leo told me about when they fought the Psychos. Only they did it more, You know, Regally. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): Oh, I wish I could help you, But I can't – both for Palutena's reasons and because I have no idea! This is big! Like, Really big! Then, She thought of something. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): But I'm here if you ever need to talk. Or listen to music. Then, The music box was playing. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): Heh. Comforting, Right? Emerl: Oh brother... Back with Eggman, He and Egg-Chanter are ready to conquer Terra Venture. Dr. Eggman: It's time, Egg-Chanter. Make sure the Galaxy Rangers stay under control. Egg-Chanter: Yes, Doctor. Orbot: I still don't think it'll last long, Boss. Dr. Eggman: It will work, Orbot. Soon, The Rangers won't know what hit them. (laughs evilly) Little did he know, Riku was spying as he teleported out of here. Back around Mirinoi, Robbie and his friends weren't getting anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: So far nothing yet, Emerl didn't see anything wrong with Terra Venture yet. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, This is really weird. Villamax: Things are not always what they've seem to be, Robbie. Spike: You could be right, Villamax. Sora: There's gotta be something we can do at least. Just then, Some heroes came to see them. Koichi Kimura: Hello, Friends. Robbie Diaz: Koichi. Nicole Henderson: Did you miss us? Starlight Glimmer: What're you all doing here? Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Motherboard send us here to help. Sunset Shimmer: That's great to hear, Marinette. April Green: Just like to good old days. Mordecai: Yeah, Pretty much, April. Max: We'd be honored to help you guys out. As for Riku, He arrived to meet the Data Squad Rangers as well. Riku: You guys need any help? Sora: Riku! Riku: Hey, Sora. (as they palm hands each other) Good to see you! Kegler: My goodness. Villamax: A friend of yours, Sora? Sora: Yeah, He's my best friend. Lucia: It's an honor to finally meet you, Riku. Ken Utonium (New Townsville): Sora told us a lot about you. Bridge Watterson: That's what we've heard. Cole: No doubt. Villamax: We mustn't waste time, We must ensure that Mirinoi stays safe. Candice: Right, Villamax. Soon, Riku gathered Robbie and the others as he warns them. Riku: Listen, I've come to warn you all about Dr. Eggman's plot. Robbie Diaz: Really, What is it? Riku: He's brainwashing the Galaxy Rangers for Egg-Chanter to enslave all in Terra Venture, Then all of Mirinoi. Yoshi: HE"S GONNA WHAT?!! Mordecai: Enslaving all in Terra Venture!? Man, That's lower than low. Robin Diaz: Hold on a sec, Does Emerl know about this? Rarity: Hmm, That is a good question, Darling. (to Twilight) Twilight, Better check with him just in case. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Rarity. Spike: And if anyone can safe Mirinoi, It's us. Tommy Himi: And that leaves Terra Venture to Emerl. Alexandra: Right. So, Robbie came up with a plan to save Terra Venture. Back at Terra Venture, Twilight told Emerl about the situation. Emerl: So, You're saying that Egg-Chanter is brainwashing the Galaxy Rangers to enslave all in Terra Venture and all of Mirinoi? Twilight Sparkle (floating head): That's the truth, Emerl. Sora's best friend, Riku told us the whole thing. Emerl: Whoa, I didn't realized it until now. But instead of solving this problem, They're probably going to enslave the entire universe. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): And there's also the Psycho Rangers. So, It's not like you can just travel through time and retrieve the Savage Sword. Emerl: Actually, That's exactly what I was gonna do. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): What?! Are you crazy?! I mean, Heh, You do whatever you think is best. This is your mission. Emerl: (sarcastically) Gee, Thanks for believing in me, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): I do. But the last time the Lost Galaxy Rangers fought, Kendrix Morgan sacrificed herself to restore Cassie Chan's morpher and Karone had to take her place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger before her return! That can't happen again! Emerl: Well, I can't do nothing. The Lost Galaxy Rangers aren't the best for they're about to face the new Psychos. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): (gasps) Sorry. It's just, You said "Lost Galaxy Rangers" and "new Psychos" in the same sentence, And it's making me nervous! Then, Emerl made a palm face when Twilight made it more worse. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): I'm not much of a help, Am I? Emerl: No. Soon enough, Emerl used his Universal Portal Watch and Time Travel to when before Kendrix's sacrifice for Cassie's Morpher. Emerl: Alright, Looks like Doc's Universal Portal Watch came in handy. Just then, Emerl saw the Past Counterpart of Psycho Pink seeking the Savage Sword. Psycho Pink: Finally, The Psycho Ranger will rule invincible! Emerl: It's Psycho Pink's past self, And she's about to pull out the Savage Sword! Past Kendrix: Stop! Past Cassie: No! Past Kendrix: Don't do it! Cassie and Kendrix ran as they try to stop Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink: It's payback time! Psycho Pink starts to pull the Savage Sword as Emerl watched. However, He plans a strategy to take back the Savage Sword. Psycho Pink: (gets pushed away by Emerl) What!? Past Cassie: Is that...? Past Kendrix: It can't be! Emerl: (grabs the Savage Sword) Sorry, Psycho Pink. But the only Ranger who will be invincible is me! As he pulls it out, It began to glow like it chose Emerl as it's wielder. Past Cassie: The Savage Sword choose you! Past Kendrix: But who are you? Emerl: (looking at them) A Friend from another time. As Psycho Pink got back on her feet, She was ticked off of him getting her way. Psycho Pink: The Savage Sword belongs to me, Give it back! Emerl: Not a chance, Psycho Pink. Your time of defeating the Power Rangers are over! Emerl throws his hand up and the Divewing Keyblade flashes into it. He rushes Psycho Pink and jumps into the air. But she dodges again. Emerl swings around and slashes the Keyblade across his arm. Psycho Pink flew from Emerl's blow as she slumps, Kneeling to the ground. Emerl: Give it up, Psycho Pink. You should probably learn when to quit! Psycho Pink: Never, I will have the Savage Sword if it's the last thing I do! Just as Psycho Pink hits Emerl's chest, Cassie and Kendrix stopped her from finishing him. Past Kendrix: (looks at Emerl) Let us help you! Past Cassie: We'll defeat her together! Emerl: Alright, Let's do it! Just as their battle with Psycho Pink goes on, Kendrix and Cassie held her in front of Emerl. Psycho Pink: Hey, Let go of me! Past Kendrix: We got her! Past Cassie: Now's your chance! Emerl: Right. (performs his Dark Prism Slash with the Savage Sword) Dark Prism Slash! Just as Psycho Pink was trapped by the Prism Slash, Emerl ran to finish her. Emerl: Divewing Keyblade and Savage Sword, Final Strike! With one slash of his own weapons, Emerl took down Psycho Pink. Back at the present day, Riku, Villamax and Kegler meet with Robbie and his friends when they came to save Terra Venture. Riku: Hey, Robbie. You guys got a second? Robbie Diaz: Sure, What's going on? Villamax: We must be ready for Emerl's return home from another dimension, Only then we'll save Terra Venture. Amy Rose: Any word from him yet? Kegler: Not yet, But he will return to the present soon with the Savage Sword. Sora: Then we'll be ready for his return. At the Tribal Village of Mirinoi, Robbie and Sora trained with Riku in order to save Terra Venture. Riku: Robbie, Heads up! Robbie Diaz: Huh? (blocks his Keyblade with his Omega Sword) Sora: Back at ya, Riku! (sings his Keyblade as Riku blocked it) Kegler: How's the upgrade coming so far, Digit? Digit: Almost done, Kegler. Soon enough, The new upgrade for the Anti-Hypnobeam will be ready. Just as Robbie arrived at Terra Venture, The Psycho Rangers appeared out of nowhere. Psycho Red: Hello, Rangers! Psycho Silver: We finally meet again! Yoshi: It's the Psychos! Gmerl: Showtime! Villamax: Be careful, All of you. You don't know what they'r capable of! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Villamax. We know how to handle the Psycho Rangers. Female Psycho Red: Yes! But can you handle... me?! (laughing evilly) Lucina: This can't be! Sora: There's.... Two of them?! Female Psycho Red: If your leader can turn into Psycho Red, His female counterpart can absolutely turn into me, Female Psycho Red! The better, Prettier and more powerful version of you! Robin Diaz: No! I'll never turn into you! Female Psycho Red: Deep inside, You know how powerful the Black Ranger can be. He doesn't need you. Sunset Shimmer: That's not true! Even when we were apart, I knew we needed him! Twilight Sparkle: And he still need us more then ever! Female Psycho Red: (laughs) Oh, Please! He doesn't need anybody! He can do whatever he wants, And all he has to do is get rid of anybody who stands in his way! Emerl: Yeah, And the only evil stands is my way are the like of you, Psychos! Pit: Hello, Rangers! Need any extra help? Mordecai: Emerl! Pit! You've made it! Rigby: And look! Rarity: Emerl's got the Savage Sword! Emerl: That's right. (to Psycho Pink) And I hope you're familiar with this, Psycho Pink. Because you said that the Savage Sword grows more powerful with each blow. Psycho Pink: I'm going to make you pay for your interference long ago, Black Ranger! As she's about to strike, Pit gets in her way with his blade. Pit: Oh no you don't! (hits Psycho Pink right into the ground) Riku, (bestows him a new morpher) Take this Topaz Morpher, It's a gift from Palutena. You and Emerl go with Digit, Find the Galaxy Rangers and stop Egg-Chanter from making them his slaves. Riku: Thanks, Pit. (to Emerl as he tried on his morpher) You ready? Emerl: You bet, Riku. Let's go. Just as they took off, Robbie and the other Rangers fought off the Psycho Rangers. Just as they found Egg-Chanter, He was about to force the attack with the Galaxy Rangers. Egg-Chanter: Destroy these two! Leo Corbett: Yes, Master! Egg-Chanter: Looks like you two are outnumbered! Emerl: Not for long, Egg-Chanter. Riku: Now, Digit! With one shot of the Anti-Hypno Beam, Digit freed the Galaxy Rangers just as Robbie and the others came. Egg-Chanter: What!? Twilight Sparkle: Leo, Guys, Are you okay? Leo Corbett: I think so, Twilight. Damon Henderson: What happened? Rigby: It's a long story, Time to take down that evil wizard. Robbie Diaz: Rigby's right, We have to end this now! Leo Corbett: Say no more, Count us in. Yoshi: Ya with us, Damon? Damon Henderson: You bet. Mordecai: Time to save Mirinoi and Terra Venture. Kai Chen: I'm with you. Sunset Shimmer: Let's do it together, Maya. Maya: You got it, Sunset. Amy Rose: Shall we, Girls? Karone Hammond: I believe we shall, Amy. (looks at Kendrix) Like old times, Kendrix. Kendrix Morgan: Right, Karone. Emerl: Think we could do this together, Mike? Mike Corbett: You know it. Riku: In that case, It's Morphin' Time! Soon, The Rangers activated their Morphers. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Riku: I've been waiting for this. (activates his morpher) Topaz, Power Unite! At last, Riku morphed into the Topaz Data Squad Ranger for the first time. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Finally, The Galaxy Rangers Morphing sequence went last. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! Altogether: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! The Lost Galaxy Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Leo Corbett: And Mirinoi! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of Smokes and Explosions appears a they begin their fight. Egg-Chanter: Egg Pawns, Attack! Psycho Red: Psycho Rangers, Destroy them all! Robbie and Leo: Let's do it! Just as they charged into battle, They fought a lot of Egg Pawns. Psycho Red: It's over for you, Red Rangers! Female Psycho Red: And this time, We'll make sure of it! Leo Corbett: I don't think so. (to Robbie) Lead the way, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, Leo, Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Slider: Vermilion Fire Ball! Leo Corbett: Quasar Saber! Altogether: Omega Red Slash! With the ultimate red slash, The Egg Pawns were destroyed and weakening Psycho Red and Female Psycho Red. Psycho Blue: You and your blue friends are mine! Kai Chen: Not for long! (to Mordecai) Ready, Mordecai!? Mordecai: Gotcha covered, Kai! Delta Lance! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Penny: Data Goggles Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow MK.II! Kai Chen: Quasar Saber! Altogether: Delta Blue Slash! As they attack more Egg Pawns, Psycho Blue was getting more weaker. Psycho Green: I'm done playing games! Damon Henderson: We're just getting started! (to Yoshi) Go for it, Yoshi! Yoshi: I'm on it, Damon! Slasher Axe! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Spike: Courage Blasters MK.II! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! Damon Henderson: Quasar Saber! Altogether: Slasher Green Slash! With every attack, More Egg Pawns were taken down as Psycho Green grows more weaker. Psycho Yellow: I'm going to put an end to every last one of you! Riku: Don't bet on it! Computer: Summoning Way to the Dawn. Lady Palutena: Riku, Digit has been making upgrades to your Keyblade and made it into a new. Riku: Thanks, Palutena. Maya: Come on, Everyone! Let's take her down! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Maya! Flaming Daggers! Sticks the Badger: Automatic Boomerang! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Applejack: Honesty Axe MK.II! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK.II! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Riku: Way to the Dawn! Maya: Quasar Saber! Altogether: Flaming Yellow and Orange Attack! As they use their amount of attack, More Egg Pawns were brought down and Psycho Yellow grows weaker. Psycho Pink: It's over for you, Pink Rangers! Kendrix Morgan: Not yet it isn't! (to Amy) Now, Amy! Amy Rose: Right, Kendrix! Power Hammer! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Xion: Kingdom Keyblade! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword MK.II! Pinke Pie: Laughter Lances MK.II! Rarity: Generosity Staff MK.II! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Blaze the Cat: Sol Fire Ball! Kendrix Morgan: Quasar Saber! Altogether: Power Pink, White and Purple Slash! With every amount of attack, More Egg Pawns were blown and Psycho Pink, White and Purple grows weaker. Psycho Black: Time we take down the Magna Defender and the other Rangers! Psycho Silver: Right! Mike Corbett: Come on, Guys! Let's do it together! Atticus Akito: Alright, Mike! Metal Crossbow! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! Sora: Kingdom Keyblade MK.II! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Marty McFly: Titanium Sword! Gmerl: Cyclone Dual Blade! Maud Pie: Persian Knives! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! Mike Corbett: Magna Sword! Altogether: Ultimate Tri-Fusion! With the Tri-Fusion created, Emerl absorbed with the Savage Sword. Emerl: Savage Sword, Tri-Force Shadow Slash! At last, The Egg Pawns were blown up and Psycho Black and Silver got weaker. Riku: Robbie, You and others take down the Psycho Rangers, I'll take care of Egg-Chanter. Robbie Diaz: He's all yours, Riku. Psycho Purple: We're not finished with your yet, Rangers! Zoe Batheart: But we will finished with you. Sunset Shimmer: So, Emerl. Think we should D.N.A. Morph? Emerl: I'd thought you'd never asked, Sunset. Let's do it! As Robbie, Sunset, Mordecai, Amy, Yoshi, Xion, Sonic, Emerl, Gmerl and Zoe raised their arms, Their morphemes started to glow. Computer: Mystic Force D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Data Squad Rangers: D.N.A Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! Magical Source, Mystic Force! At last, They've morphed into their Mystic Force D.N.A. Ranger Mode. Robbie Diaz: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Mordecai: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Amy Rose: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Yoshi: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Xion: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Sonic the Hedghog: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Emerl: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Gmerl: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Zoe Batheart: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! Altogether: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Psycho Red: Let's take them down! Robbie Diaz: Not if we take you down first, Let's go! Magi Staff, Sword Mode! With one slash, Robbie took out Psycho Red and Female Psycho Red. Psycho Yellow: You're mine, Yellow Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Not for long! Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! As Sunset fires, Psycho Yellow was taken down. Psycho Blue: Payback time, Blue Ranger! Mordecai: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5